marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Soldier (MCU)
A mysterious and deadly master assassin and living weapon, the soldier known as the Winter Soldier is secretly the best friend and believed fallen former member of the Howling Commandos from World War 2, Bucky Barnes. Best friends with Steve Rogers since childhood, Bucky managed to enter the army before Rogers, eventually getting captured with the rest of his unit, where he was experimented on by Arnim Zola. While Steve, now Captain America, was able to save him from the HYDRA camp, he would later be shot out of a moving train into a frozen river below, seemingly killed-in-action. Truthfully, Bucky was recovered by HYDRA forces, who used electroshock torture to wipe his mind and transform him into their personal cyborg hitman. From the end of World War 2 and on, Bucky was kept frozen until they needed a mission completed, preserving his life while allowing them to eliminate targets for decades, including SHIELD founder Howard Stark. He was eventually released on Captain America himself, who was able to discover his true identity and break through his programming, reminding him of the man he used to be. 6" Scale Marvel Legends: Infinite Series- Winter Soldier (2014) Released as part of the Marvel Legends: Infinite Series tie-in wave for the Captain America: The Winter Soldier movie, the Winter Soldier figure was a completely original sculpt based on the character's costume in the film. He includes two different heads; one based on the combat mask he initially wears during the highway fight sequence from the film, and an unmasked head based on the later half of the film. The unmasked head is infamous for having significantly too much paint wash across his eyes. He also includes a large red sci-fi sniper rifle, not based on anything, repainted from the rifle used by the Hydra Soldier, which doesn't fit properly into his hands. He also comes with the left leg of the SHIELD Mandroid, the build-a-figure for the wave. Marvel Legends Civil War- Wal-Mart Exclusive (2016) Bucky's second Marvel Legends figure is a heavy remold of the figure from the original Winter Soldier line, featuring a new head, a new torso, a new arm and new belts and harness pieces to change his appearance to match his new costume from the Civil War film. While the figure was originally announced as a two pack alongside Falcon, the figure was ultimately released on a single card exclusively at Walmart in solid case assortments alongside Falcon. The figure includes two accessories- a small knife based on the one used in the Highway battle from Captain America: Winter Soldier, and a handgun. 3 3/4" Scale Captain America: Super Soldier Gear- Precision Strike Winter Soldier (2014) Released as part of the 3 3/4" Marvel Universe scale Super Soldier Gear toyline created to tie into the release of the Captain America: Winter Soldier film. Like most of Hasbro's 3 3/4" scale efforts after the end of the Marvel Universe line, the Super Soldier Gear line features reduced articulation, softer sculpting and more emphasis on action features. Instead of including traditional accessories, Precision Strike Winter Soldier includes a massive rocket launcher nearly the same size as the figure himself, which can fire a spring-loaded projectile, and clip on to the Captain America: Battle Helmet roleplaying accessory. 2" Scale Mini-Mates Wave 40- Frontline Captain America and Bucky (2011) Initially released as a Toys'R'Us retail exclusive, the 40th wave of the Marvel Mini-Mates series based on the Captain America: The First Avenger film included the first official figure of the MCU Bucky Barnes. Based on his appearance in the second act of the movie, Bucky is wearing his custom uniform and includes a sniper rifle and a pistol that can be holstered on his the bandoleer that hangs off his hip. He's packed alongside a Captain America based on his second costume in the movie, from the sequence where he initially rescues Bucky and his unit from the Hydra camp. Steve includes a pistol of his own, his original shield, a removable hair piece and a helmet. Mini-Mates Wave 55- Classic Captain America and Winter Soldier (2014) Bucky's second Mini-Mate figure was released in the 55th wave of the series, which was based on the Captain America: The Winter Soldier film. Bucky is based on his costume seen in the back half of the film, and includes two heads- his unmasked face and his combat mask, as well as a silver pistol, a knife, a sniper rifle, and two smaller rifles and a plastic stand. He comes packaged alongside Captain America wearing the uniform from the final fight of the movie. Cap includes a removable helmet piece, a removable hair piece, and a shield. Mini-Mates Wave 66- Captain America and Winter Soldier (2016) A third Mini-Mate figure was released as part of the 66th wave of the Marvel Mini-Mates series, based on Captain America: Civil War. Bucky is based on the new costume he receives over the course of the film, and includes a new face. He is packaged alongside a new version of Captain America, based on the updated costume that Steve wore in Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe